


of course she thinks too much

by escritoireazul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-08
Updated: 2005-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow knows she thinks too much but she really likes her thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of course she thinks too much

**Author's Note:**

> setting: BtVS season two

“You have too many thoughts,” Xander said.

Willow rubbed her fingers against the fuzzy nubs of wool on her sweater. Of course she had too many thoughts. She thought about her latest computer program and which code she should add next; about if she could combine spell casting with slaying and help Buffy; and about the fact that a year ago she’d never known what adrenaline was and now she constantly feared for her life.

Mostly she thought about Angel at her door, in her bedroom, and on her bed.

Sometimes he even took off his shirt in her thoughts.


End file.
